A Night Of Pranks
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Two girls decide to go and prank a few DBZ characters in the night. Enjoy! One shot


A/N: this is a story that my friend wrote and she wanted me to post it so, here it is!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 1 A Night Of Pranks

One day, a girl named Emily was in algebra class working on her test when suddenly, she had an idea. Anna, one of her best friends saw the look on her face. Anna knew what that look meant. It meant trouble.

After school, Anna walked up to Emily to investigate. "Okay, Emily. I saw that look you had on your face in algebra class. What are you up to?" asked Anna.

Emily gave Anna the evil smile. She then proceeded to whisper the plan into Anna's ear. After Emily told her the plan, Anna's eyes got big as dinner plates.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD??? THEY WILL KILL US!!!!" exclaimed Anna as she looked at her friend in disbelief.

Emily smiled. "Just trust me, ok?"

Anna sighed. "Okay."

That night, Emily and Anna went through the checklist.

"Pink permanent hair dye?"

"Check."

"Toilet paper?"

"Check."

"Pancake syrup?"

"Check."

"Pink bubble gum?"

"Check."

After that, the two girls headed their way. First, they went to Zarbon's house. When Emily gave Anna the thumbs up, she picked the lock on the door with a paper clip and she and Emily went inside. Once inside, they located Zarbon's room and proceeded to put the pink hair dye in Zarbon's hair. Anna then poured some pancake syrup over everything in Zarbon's room. Even over Zarbon's body!

Now, it was Emily's turn to inflict some torture on Zarbon. First, she got out a sticky note and wrote, "I'm gay" on it and then she placed it on Zarbon's forehead. Also, Emily chewed some gum and then she put the pieces in Zarbon's hair.

Last, but not least, Anna got some crappy toilet paper out of a box and then started to wrap it around Zarbon's room. Deciding that they have inflicted enough torture on Zarbon for one night, Anna and Emily quickly left to seek out their next victim.

Next, they went to Broly's house. Basically, they did the same thing. When the two sneaky girls sunk into Broly's room, Emily got out the hair dye and sprayed Broly's hair pink.

Anna poured pancake syrup all over Broly's things and Broly himself. Suddenly, she saw Emily take a tattoo device out of her bag. Anna shook her head saying no, knowing what will happen, but Emily ignored her.

She then started drawing a heart on Broly's arm. In the heart, Emily put Zarbon's name and got out a sticky note and wrote, "Zarbon was here."

Anna looked over to where Emily was and saw her walking towards Peragus's room. Anna followed quietly. When she got there, she saw Emily pulling out her I.P.E phone. Anna started shaking her head no again, but just like last time, Emily ignored her.

Emily pressed, "turn Peragus into a baby." Five seconds later, a little baby was now taking the place of Peragus. Quickly, Emily and Anna ran out of the house, giggling.

"I can't believe you turned Peragus into a baby!" giggled Anna.

"Aren't I just evil?" asked Emily as they got near their next destination, Capsule Corp.

"Yes, you are!" exclaimed Anna.

Once they reached Capsule Corp, Emily and Anna sunk quietly into Bulma's and Vegeta's room. Once there, they got to work. Anna got out the tattooing device and drew a heart on Vegeta's shoulder and also wrote her name in it. "Bulma is so going to kill Vegeta when she sees this." thought Anna as she put the device away.

Meanwhile, Emily got out her scissors and started snipping Bulma's hair until she was completely bald. "Wait until Bulma sees her new "hair due." She's gonna freak." thought Emily evilly.

While Emily was busy giving Bulma a new "look." Anna had T.Ped the whole room with crappy toilet paper. Then, she had poured pancake syrup everywhere. Including on Bulma and Vegeta.

When Anna got done with that, Emily got out a pink shirt that said, "Vegetable Head" on the front, and "Prince of all bastards" on the back. She then started to put super sticky glue on it and then she put the shirt on Vegeta.

Emily and Anna knew Bulma's routine in the morning. First, she would take a bath. So, Anna filled up the tub with warm water. Bulma would be getting up soon so they had to hurry. Emily sniggered as she got out a tank full of piranhas from god knows where and poured them into the tub.

After that, the two evil girls left. Their next poor and last victim? Goku. When they got to Goku's house, Emily decided to just put graffiti all over the house. Anna sprayed, "You suck, porcupine haired freak!"

Emily sprayed every single cuss word you could think of on the roof, and the sides of the house. When they got done, the sun was already rising. So, they went back to Anna's house to rest.

A few minutes after they came back, you could hear screams that probably reached into outer space. One screamed, "I'M BALD!!" Emily and Anna looked at each other and then burst out laughing. They couldn't wait to write about this in the Dallas Morning News.

**The End**

Oh, if you're wondering what an I.P.E phone is, it's a phone my friend made up. Hoped you enjoyed the story!! I'll try to update my other stories sometime around. Be on the lookout for them!!


End file.
